This invention is directed to a support system that is designed to support an anatomically correct human form training manikin in an upright standing or semi- upright position. The invention is more particularly directed toward a support for a manikin which pen-nits the manikin to be realistically released from the support in the performance of a throwing, tripping, sweeping, pulling or pushing skill such as might be applied while practicing the sport of judo, wrestling or other martial arts sports, throughout a full and unrestricted 360 degrees about the manikin. This invention is also directed to a robotically controlled motor for moving a base member onto which the support is mounted to enable the practice of martial arts skills on a moving manikin target.
It is important in developing useful training devices that participants are able to practice their skills as realistically as possible. Often in training law enforcement recruits in defensive and control tactics and other martial arts based training, the objective is to control the suspect/opponent by forcing or otherwise throwing the suspect/opponent from a standing position to the ground whereupon the law enforcement officer would restrain the suspect or the martial artist would gain his/her credit. It is important to simulate as much as possible the unencumbered actual stance positions of a suspect or a training partner/opponent and to enable trainees to move the manikin and in some cases remove the manikin from the support, if a skill is to be practiced realistically. Thus, there is a need for a support for a manikin that will support the manikin in a realistic standing position and upon application of a pre-determined force as undertaken during a training simulation, penmit rotation or deflection of the manikin in the support or complete removal of the manikin in a realistic manner. This generally requires a horizontal deflection or rotational movement of the manikin in the support or in the process of removing the manikin from the support.
Human form training manikin, such as those disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/531,593 (Farenholtz) require support in order to remain in an upright standing position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,733 issued Oct. 6, 1992 (Farenholtz) discloses a system that provides for a training manikin to be mounted and supported on a support arm. In this way martial arts participants are able to move around the training manikin albeit with the undesirable effect of the support arm encumbering their performance and desired practice. This invention eliminates a horizontal support arm by placing the support and its base between the legs of the training manikin. The design of this training manikin support system permits the user to perform striking and/or throwing skills unencumbered through a full 360 degrees around the training manikin.
There is also a need for the training manikin to move more realistically on its support or be more realistically removed from its support in response to forces applied to it by participants. This invention includes a training manikin with a support and methods of use by which the training manikin will respond to levels and types of forces that are applied in a more realistic manner. For example, while a support may be employed which cradles the manikin between a pair of opposed extension members holding the manikin in an upright standing position, unless those extension members are deflectable they will interfere with the horizontal, or rotational, movement of the manikin in the support requiring the lifting of the manikin in an unrealistic manner in order to move the manikin horizontally or rotate it.
In another aspect of the invention a motorized controlled by a computer is provided which will cause the training manikin to move according to the commands of a computer.
A support for a manikin includes first and second opposed extension members when normally positioned cooperating to form a cradling surface to support a manikin, a base member connector for connecting for connecting the extension members to a base member, the first extension member biased in an inward direction toward the second extension member to return to its normal position and moveable from its normal position in an outward direction away from the second extension member upon application of a pre-determined force on the first extension member. When the manikin is supported in the cradling surface the manikin may be moved in an outward direction on movement of the first extension member in an outward direction on application of the pre-determined force. The first extension member may be resiliently deformable so as to be moveable in the outward direction on application of the pre-determined and due to its inward biased moveable inwardly to its normal position when the pre-determined force is released from the first extension member. The first extension member may also include biasing means for biasing the first extension member in the inward direction, the biasing means moveable on application of the pre-determined force to permit movement of the first extension member in the outward direction. The manikin may be connected to the cradling surface to prevent removal of the manikin from the cradling surface.
The support may further include a releasable manikin connector comprising a first connector member cooperating with the cradling surface and a corresponding second connecting member cooperating with the manikin to releasably connect the manikin to the cradling surface, the first and second connector members releasable from one another to separate the manikin from the cradling surface on application of a pre-determined force. The first connector member may be a magnet and the second connector member may be a magnetic attractant.